Prompt 14: The birth of Jo & Alex's first baby
by FYeahAlexJo
Summary: Prompt: Jo giving birth to her and Alex's first baby.


Meredith stood in the ambulance bay shifting on her feet with anxiety as she heard a faint siren in the distance.

"Did I miss it?" She looked back to see Hunt focused on the alleyway where the ambulance would enter.

She looked in the same direction and sighed, "No. Haven't got here yet."

Stephanie then skipped up next to them with Arizona right on her heels, "They're still not here?"

Meredith and Owen simultaneously offered "no" just as the ambulance pulled in. All craned to see in the windows before a pale Alex jumped out and looked at them, "Where's the damn OB?"

Meredith placed a hand on his shoulder, "Alex, stay calm. These things take time."

Alex glared at her, "You try telling that to Jo and the baby. We called ahead, where are they?"

Arizona gave a sympathetic look, "They'll come. You have five doctors standing right here, what could possibly go wrong?"

Alex's eyes blazed, "Did you really just say that? About Jo and our baby? In the shadow of Seattle Grace Mercy Death?"

Stephanie quirked a brow, "So you had to call an ambulance? You couldn't drive here on your own? Really?"

Alex glared at her, "No. Take a look and you'll see why."

They turned back at Jo's scream for Alex as the paramedics pulled the gurney from the rig and he rushed quickly to her side, "Just breathe, Jo. Breathe."

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?" she snapped. "Where's the OB?"

Hunt gave a soft sympathetic look, "We've paged them and they're coming. We're just going to take care of you until they can okay?" When Jo nodded slightly they started to walk inside, "Trauma 3. And page OB again."

The paramedic walked alongside rattling off Jo's vitals and gave a somber look, "Last contractions were spaced two minutes apart."

Hunt looked up with concern as they entered the trauma room, "Two?"

Alex narrowed his eyes, "You think I called 911 for the thrill ride?"

Hunt looked back down at Jo as Alex pushed the sweaty hair from her face, "Why didn't you come in sooner?"

Alex's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly at Owen as Jo forced herself up on her elbows and yelled, "The dumbasses in OB told me yesterday it was false labor pains! How the hell was I supposed to know any different? I've never pushed a baby out my…"

"Okay Jo, save the energy, okay?" Alex tried to calm before she made a worse scene.

As she glared at him Jackson walked in the room and clapped Alex on the back, "Big day huh? I hear you freaked out and called for a bus."

Alex gave a sarcastic grin, "Take a look at how far along she is and you'll see why."

He then felt himself get yanked down by Jo grabbing his shirt, "You tell one more person to look at my crotch and I swear to God Alex, you'll never see it again!"

Jackson, Arizona, Stephanie, and Meredith all watched wide eyed for a split second before mumbling excuses of why they couldn't stay. Hunt looked on in horror as he was left alone with the soon to be parents, "Jo, we're going to…ah..hook you up to a monitor now to see how the baby is and how you're progressing."

Jo fell back on the bed and took a deep breath, "I really think I need to push."

Alex gave a panicked look, "No!"

Owen gave a regretful look, "I'm afraid she's right, Karev." He then looked back at Jo, "Get ready Wilson, on this next one we're going to start pushing."

Jo glared at the two men and the scared intern in the room before leaning onto Alex, "What's this _we_ crap?"

The staff quickly prepared the room as best they could as Hunt put on protective gear. Alex rubbed Jo's back as he murmured reassurances in her ear and cupped her cheek. She let out a sniffle, "Why did our child have to have your pushiness?"

Alex chuckled and kissed her temple, "Well he definitely knows how to make an entrance just like his mother."

Jo looked up at him, "I'm not like that!"

Alex gave a shy grin, "You've always grabbed my attention whenever you came in a room."

Jo laughed slightly, "I think the fear is making you delirious."

Alex grinned as Bailey charged in the room, "What's going on in here?"

Owen walked back over to the bed, "We're getting ready for a baby."

"Oh I see that. I don't understand why." She stepped forward to pop Alex in the head, "Why didn't you bring her in sooner?"

Alex rubbed his head, "She has a freakishly high pain tolerance! She slept through most of it."

Bailey looked at Jo who just shrugged her shoulders with a shy grin. She shook her head and smirked at the younger woman, "Lucky dog." She then turned back to look between Alex and Owen, "You two care to explain to me why you have the poor girl facing the rest of the ER with all her business showing? Turn her around to face the wall!" They both scurried to turn the bed around as Bailey shook her head, "Men." She looked at Jo, "That's why you need a woman here to oversee things."

Jo smiled appreciatively, then cringed as another contraction hit her. Owen got in position to handle the baby as Alex and Bailey both held Jo on each side. After Jo's first push Bailey wished them both well and gave her congrats before leaving them alone. Jo gripped Alex's hand with all her might, "It hurts!"

Alex gave a sympathetic look as he wiped her face with a cool towel, "I know. Just think what it's going to be like when we see our first baby for the first time. You can do this, Jo. I know you can."

Another contraction hit before Jo could respond. It wasn't long before the room was filled with screams from a powerful set of tiny lungs. Arizona rushed in from her spot outside the door to clean up the baby with a proud smile on her face. Jo collapsed into Alex's side with a mixture of laughter and tears as she watched Arizona tend to the baby. The blond surgeon beamed at the new parents, "Perfect. He's seven pounds ten ounces of perfection." She brought the baby over to lay in Jo's arms and squeezed Alex's shoulder affectionately as she raised up, "Apgar is 9. Well done, Mom and Dad."

Alex appeared ashen as he looked at Jo with wide eyes, "Oh my God, we're really parents."

Jo laughed and reached up to caress his cheek, "We are. I can't believe it either."

Alex looked down at their son and smiled softly, "What a miracle." He kissed her temple once more and whispered in her ear as he massaged her scalp with his fingertips, "I love you."

Jo looked up at him, her eyes bright with tears, "And we both love you."


End file.
